someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Side of Cartoons
Cartoons are wonderful things, making people laugh, get inspired, and feel nostalgia. But not all cartoons are like this. Some have quite some dart themes and scary moments. Here's some that I've seen and or heard about. So first off is Spongebob. Even though this show is very bright and happy, this show can still have it's dark moments. The most popular one of these being the part of "One Course Meal" where it seems that Plankton obviously wanted to kill himself, but I'll be talking about the Chum Bucket itself. So if you didn't know already, chum is made of fish meat. This would make sence why no one really likes to eat there. The only problem being that if the people know about the Chum Bucket serving fish meat, why isn't it shut down yet? I guess we will never know. Next is Doug, a show about a sixth grade boy moving into a new town and trying to fit in with everybody else. Another thing about Doug is that he sometimes escapes the world by going in his imagination, which is weird once you think about it, but have you ever thought that something might be wrong with Doug? There's a possibility that Doug may be a schizophrenic. He may be having vivid hallucinations and delusions. He also acts out his fantasies. Examples are: Doug thinks he's dancing with his favorite band, but really he's dancing with himself. He thought he was in prison, but he's actually next to a bike rack. You may think that "Hey, he's just day dreaming. We've all done it at least once!", but once when he was day dreaming he was in the middle if traffic, meaning that he does it at the wrong times. In another episode, he blanks out while racing down a hill and smashes into another car. In yet another episode, Doug convinced himself that he's an expert horseman. He chooses to ride an untamed colt and nearly dies after smashing into a tree. The thing about it is that no one seems to care. Doug hallucinates in front of his friends and family all the time and all they do is laugh it off. One example of this is in the episode "Doug's Secret Amirer", Doug's sister finds him talking to his alter ego in the mirror. Thinking nothing of it, she kicks him out of the bathroom so she can take a shower. Finally, there's Invader Zim, the popular cancelled show about a tiny Irken alien trying to take over the world, but fails in the process. There's not much to say about this, but I'll say what I can. So if you haven't noticed, a lot of the buildings in their town are very dirty, such as the school, or should I say "Skool". Also, even the smallest things sets a character off. If you don't know what I'm talking about, there's a seen where a man' scar explodes. After that, he slowly hangs up the phone he was on and flails his arms like a maniac. Speaking of maniacs, there's lots of Easter eggs in the show with Johnny The Homicidal Maniac(JTHM) references (JTHM is a comic that Jhonen Vasquez made). Examples being Tak wearing clothes similar to Johnny's, or having the dog that chased Johnny in Invader Zim. That's not it, Ms.Bitters wasn't just in Invader Zim. She was also the teacher of Squee in the Squee comics (another comic the Johnen Vasquez made). There's so many other Easter eggs, but there's to many to count. So there you have it, some creepy things about some classic cartoons. How do you feel about them now? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Television Category:Theory